


[Listening] Una vez más...

by deskdraik



Series: FUSW [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, FUSW, M/M, Resets, depresed
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 12:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13481991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deskdraik/pseuds/deskdraik
Summary: ¿Es malo querer ser amado? ¿Querer oír nuevamente esas palabras y aferrarse a una esperanza que creías que iba a ser toda la vida?





	[Listening] Una vez más...

Sans se apoyó en el colchón de su cama con la mirada perdida, mientras volvía a recordar lo que había sucedido.

Sentado en la nueva barra de Grillby’s sobre la superficie en una noche tranquila, después de quedar los dos solos, mientras compartían una bebida y unas cuantas risas con el monstruo de fuego, Grillby le había hecho una pregunta, que sería el inicio de una bella relación, poder experimentar la felicidad y la libertad mientras pasaba la vida al lado del monstruo por el que cayó profundamente enamorado…

Sólo para despertar un día, de nuevo en el subterráneo, con su alma latiendo de dolor por lo que había perdido.

El evento se repitió en otra línea de tiempo, Grillby había hecho esa pregunta… pero Sans no pudo permitirse volver a tener esa felicidad y serle arrebatada nuevamente…

Todas esas líneas de tiempo, volviéndole a decir esas mismas palabras de rechazo que le herían en lo más profundo del alma, negándose la felicidad. Se convenció de que era necesario, porque no valía la pena pasar por todo eso sólo para terminar ser borrado, esa angustia le carcomía el pecho y antes de que se diera cuenta había dejado de vivir, todas sus sonrisas eran falsas, sus chistes vacíos, moviéndose como un títere, como un muerto en vida.

Sabía que todos los que amaba morirían alguna vez, pero Grillby era una excepción y eso era más que  motivación suficiente para volver cada día. Tal vez para recordarse que él siempre estaría ahí para él. Volviendo a escuchar esas palabras sólo para recordarse que aún era amado… Aunque tuviera que partirle el corazón en retribución.

Pero hoy fue diferente…

Mismo escenario, misma conversación… pero no hubo pregunta. Se habían quedado en un prolongado silencio donde Grillby terminó diciendo que era tarde y tenía trabajo mañana.

…No pudo oírlo, de hecho había quedado en shock, su cuerpo simplemente se paralizó y cuando se dio cuenta de que no se lo diría… todo se hundió en la oscuridad.

Despertó en su cama, volviendo a recordar todo ¿Había sido un horrible sueño? El calendario colgado en la pared le dio la contraria.

Entonces ¿Por qué? ¿Es que ya no le amaba?

Un horrible dolor resonó en su caja torácica. Mientras las lágrimas se derramaban por sus pómulos.

_Por favor… sólo una vez más, sólo déjame oírlo una vez más… Por favor…_

Mientras su mundo se derrumbaba de nuevo…

 

**Author's Note:**

> ….Tenía la idea pero no sabía cómo escribirla, rayos es tan frustrante, siento si quedó muy seco y apresurado.


End file.
